headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/D
Dale Horvath Dale Horvath is the elderly and soft-spoken member of the survivor group led by Rick Grimes. He owns a recreational vehicle, which has served as a valuable shelter from walkers during the zombie outbreak that affected the Southern United States. Dale formed a close bond with another survivor, Andrea, but their relationship suffered some tension after Dale prevented Andrea from taking her own life. Dale got along with all of the other members of the group except for one, Shane Walsh. Dale immediately ferreted out the truth behind the type of man that Shane was and knew him to be an aggressive, selfish and dangerous individual. He also correctly suspected that Shane was responsible for shooting a man named Otis and leaving him for dead. Dale and Shane were at odds on many issues, but Dale found himself standing apart from the group when it came time to decide the fate of a living prisoner named Randall. While the others heavily considered executing the boy to keep the group safe, Dale wanted no part of it. Leaving the farmhouse they had been temporarily staying at, Dale was attacked by a walker who eviscerated him. The group tried to save him, but they were too late. Daryl Dixon gave Dale a merciful death by shooting him in the head. Dale Horvath's RV Dale Horvath's RV was a Winnebego recreational vehicle owned by Dale and Mary Horvath. After their retirement, Dale and Mary decided to travel across country. Mary had developed a terminal illness, and this was how she wanted to live out her final days. She died soon after. It was during this time that a zombie infection spread across the United States, causing the downfall of society. Driving up from Florida, Dale picked up two passengers, Andrea and Amy, who were sisters. They drove north into Atlanta, Georgia, where they met with other survivors and set up camp at a Rock quarry campsite. When the campsite was compromised by a herd of walkers, they drove to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention headquarters in Atlanta. After that, they drove through rural Georgia, along with a caravan of other vehicles until they reached the Greene farm. They remained there for a short period of time, but a fire broke out, causing the destruction of the RV. Dale had died from a walker bite shortly before this. Dan Daniel Daniel was an adult male in the early years of the zombie outbreak that affected the southeastern United States. He was a resident of the sanctuary community known as Woodbury, which was under the leadership of Brian Blake whom most people came to know as The Governor. The Governor nursed a personal vendetta against another group of survivors that had taken shelter at a nearby prison. He misled the people of Woodbury by erroneously claiming that the occupants of the prison were violent murderers who sought to kill everybody in their community. Convinced of this, many of the Woodbury residents took up arms to form an army to fight back against the prison survivors. The Governor led his army on two raids against the prison. In the first attack, they encountered unexpected resistance and were forced to retreat. They initiated a second attack, which erupted into a fierce firefight. One of the prison occupants, Billy Greene, was in a watchtower and lobbed a hand grenade over the fence that struck an automobile. The vehicle exploded, and the flying shrapnel killed at least five members of The Governor's army, including Daniel. Darius Darius was an African American man in his apparent late thirties, and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse living in the U.S. state of Virginia. He became a member of a group living within the Alexandria Safe-Zone in Alexandria, Virginia. The Alexandrians worked together with members of the Hilltop Colony to go on routine patrols. On one such patrol, Darius was with the Hilltopper, Paul Monroe, when they encountered what they believed to be a herd of roamers. These were not actually zombies however, but a group called the Whisperers, who disguised themselves wearing the preserved remains of the dead. One of the Whisperers, Joshua, attacked Darius, stabbing him in the hip, which caused him to fall from his horse. He then stabbed him repeatedly in the chest, but fortunately for Darius, his plated armor protected him from any fatal injuries. He then advanced on Paul Monroe, who dispatched Joshua by slicing the top of his head off with a sword. Paul then took Darius to Hilltop so that Doctor Harlan Carson could patch him up. Daryl Dixon Daryl Dixon's chopper Dave Dave was a member of a group consisting of Tony, Randall Culver and several others that discovered Glenn Rhee, Hershel Greene and Rick Grimes held out at a bar. Tony and Dave pushed for information about where the three men were held up and wanted to know the location of their farm though they refuse to give up anything. After Rick sarcastically tells Dave that he hears Nebraska is nice when Dave asks where they are going to go, he attempts to shoot Rick in the bar but is promptly shot in the head by Rick before he can fire. David David was a Caucasian male in his apparent thirties living in the U.S. state of Virginia. David became a member of a militant survival group called the Saviors, who ran a protection racket with the surrounding communities. Gary was often part of an armed convoy that would visit the communities on scheduled visits to collect their "tribute", which consisted of everything from food to weapons to supplies. He was often seen in the company of Laura and Gary. During the Saviors' first visit to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, David raided the infirmary, but was caught by Carl Grimes, who held him at gunpoint. Through the pleading of Carl's father, Rick Grimes, as well as the enforcement of Negan, Carl was made to lower his weapon. David later taunted another young resident named Enid, taking her balloons, and refusing to return them until she said "please" in a manner to his liking. On the Saviors' second visit to Alexandria, David and Gary intercepted Rick and Aaron and inspected the goods they had procured. They found a note, which they mistakenly believed was meant as a sign of disrespect, so they beat Aaron up as a form of punishment. was present outside the gates of the Sanctuary when Eugene Porter was first brought into captivity. When the Saviors captured Sasha Williams, David came to her cell. She asked for a cup of water. David agreed to do this, but in return, he wanted her perform sexual favors for him. Sasha told him to "Go to Hell", but this did not deter him. He pulled violently on her shirt, ripping it. He then began undoing his belt buckle with the intent of raping her. Negan came into the cell at this point and stopped him. David apologized to Negan, but the leader did not accept his apology. Instead, he drove a large knife through the side of his throat, killing him. He left the corpse on the ground, as well as the knife, so that Sasha could decide for herself whether she wanted to prevent David from reanimating. She elected to plunge the knife through his forehead as he began to revive. David Chambler David Chambler was the father of Lilly and Tara Chambler and the grandfather of Meghan Chambler. David had lung cancer and was not expected to live for very long. His daughters kept him in convalescence in their home, but were unaware of what would happen were he to die. It was during this time that the Chamblers met Philip Blake, the Governor, who was going by the alias of Brian Heriot at the time. When David succumbed to cancer, he turned into a walker. Brian Heriot put him out of his misery by smashing his head in with his oxygen tank. Davis Davis was an African American man who appeared to be in his mid-late thirties living in the U.S. state of Virginia. During the years following the fall of society as a result of a zombie apocalypse, he aligned himself with a group called the Saviors. Gary was one of Negan's warriors who took part in a battle against the people living at the Hilltop Colony. Davis was hungry for violence, but also expressed a fear of Negan. While bolstering up his confidence in the midst of battle, Davis was shot in the head by an unknown Hilltopper and killed. Denise Cloyd Denise Cloyd is an Alexandria resident who becomes the new community doctor after the death of Pete Anderson. She attempts to save Holly after she is critically wounded by the Wolves, but fails to do so and is left distraught. Denise then begins studying more medical stuff and is able to take care of Scott successfully. It is also implied that she is lesbian/bisexual, showing an attraction to Tara Chambler, who she kisses after managing to save Scott. Morgan Jones later visits her and wants her help in treating the injured Wolves Leader who needs antibiotics for the deep gash on his side. When Carol Peletier and Morgan get into a scuffle over killing the leader, she is knocked out and Morgan is also by the Wolves Leader, who then takes Denise hostage at gunpoint as Rosita Espinosa, Tara and Eugene Porter watch on as they walk out into the zombie-infested streets of Alexandria. The Wolves leader is bitten, but Denise promises that she can save his life. He defendes her against oncoming walkers, but is ultimately shot to death by Carol Peletier. Denise makes her way back to her office, where she is forced to adapt to another crisis situation. Young Carl Grimes had been shot in the eye, and Denise delegates orders to those around her to save Carl's life. Denny Denny was an adult male and a resident of the Woodbury community in Georgia in the years following the zombie outbreak. Lou and another man named Lou were tasked with guarding the office of Doctor Stevens. Two men named Caesar Martinez and Glenn knocked Lou out. What became of him following the Woodbury vs. The Prison war is unknown. Dexter Dexter was a large and imposing black man who lived in the U.S. state of Georgia. During the time of the initial zombie outbreak, he was serving time in prison, and as such, was part of a small group of prisoners to actually survive the infection. Dexter, and his fellow inmates Andrew, Axel and Thomas, found themselves forced to share their prison sanctuary with a new group of survivors led by Rick Grimes. Dexter quickly found Rick as a rival and threat to his station, and Rick deduced that Dexter was not one to be trusted. Dexter was responsible for squirreling away weapons inside of A-Block, and ultimately used them as part of a plan to oust Rick and the others out of the prison. As the two groups were about to come to a head, a horde of walkers burst into the area, and the two groups were forced to temporarily set aside their differences and join forces to combat the zombies. Rick saved Dexter from nearly being bitten - an act that Dexter personally felt was foolish. During the chaos, Rick decided to put things to an end once and for all and shot Dexter through the side of the head. Tyreese was the only one who bore witness to this murder. Dianne Dianne is a woman in her apparent thirties and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. Years after the initial outbreak, she was living in the U.S. state of Virginia and became a member of a community known as The Kingdom. Under the leadership of King Ezekiel, she became one of the soldiers in the community, along with Richard, Daniel, and Benjamin. As firepower was an uncommon resource, members of the Kingdom had to become proficient with melee weapons. Dianne began training herself in the use of a bow and arrow. She shot a female walker in the head, and then noted how the dress the walker was wearing was the same as one once worn by her sister. Don Horgan Don Horgan was an adult male in the early years of the zombie outbreak that affected the southeastern United States. He was a resident of the sanctuary community known as Woodbury, which was under the leadership of Brian Blake whom most people came to know as The Governor. The Governor nursed a personal vendetta against another group of survivors that had taken shelter at a nearby prison. He misled the people of Woodbury by erroneously claiming that the occupants of the prison were violent murderers who sought to kill everybody in their community. Convinced of this, many of the Woodbury residents took up arms to form an army to fight back against the prison survivors. The Governor led his army on two raids against the prison. In the first attack, they encountered unexpected resistance and were forced to retreat. They initiated a second attack, which erupted into a fierce firefight. One of the prison occupants, Billy Greene, was in a watchtower and lobbed a hand grenade over the fence that struck an automobile. The vehicle exploded, and the flying shrapnel killed at least five members of The Governor's army, including Don Horgan. Donna Donnie Donnie was a male Caucasian and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a group based out of Virginia called the Saviors. Along with Paula, Michelle and Molly, Donnie had an altercation with survivors from a different group named Carol Peletier and Maggie Greene. Carol shot Donnie in the arm, and he eventually bled out, reanimating into a zombie. As a walker, he then bit Molly, who died shortly thereafter. Duane Jones Duane Jones was the young son of Morgan Jones and lived in the town of Cynthiana, Kentucky. When the zombie plague first began to spread across the Southeastern United States, Morgan and Duane took up shelter in an abandoned home. Duane came across their neighbor Rick Grimes sneaking about between their houses and, mistaking him for a zombie, whacked him across the back of the head with a shovel. Rick came to inside the Jones' home and Morgan apologized for his son's actions. Rick forgave the incident, but could not deny the young boy's bravery for going after a zombie. Dwight Dwight was a former member of the Saviors and occupied a region in Virginia. Along with Sherry and Tina, he escaped from the Saviors into the woods in search of a fuel truck from the A.A. Pattrick Fuel Company. He came upon Daryl Dixon, whom he mistakenly believed was a Savior pursuer and captured him. Daryl escaped, but returned to help Dwight, Tina and Sherry when other members of the group came looking for them. Despite this, Dwight turned against Daryl, stealing his motorcycle and crossbow. Dwight later returns with Saviors, his face notably burned on the left side possibly as punishment by Negan for his previous escape attempt. He shoots Denise Cloyd through the back of the head with an arrow from Daryl's crossbow, claiming it to be an accident and is shown to have captured Eugene Porter. Dwight demands Rosita Espinosa and Daryl to give up the location of Alexandria or else Eugene while die. Eugene distracts the Saviors by pointing out where Abraham Ford is hiding and takes the opportunity to create a diversion by biting Dwight's crotch and starting a firefight. Dwight and the remaining Saviors manage to escape, however. Daryl, angered at the Saviors for Denise's death and blaming himself for what happened, sets off on his own to find Dwight and the other survivors but Rosita Espinosa, Glenn Rhee and Michonne follow him. Dwight and his men capture Glenn and Michonne when they split up after Daryl and Rosita head off on their own to find Dwight. The two later return and attempt to rescue Glenn and Michonne but are caught by Dwight as well. Dwight then shoot Daryl as he turns around and tells him "You'll be alright." After the deaths of Glenn and Abraham at the hands of Negan and his barb-wire wrapped baseball bat Lucille, Daryl is held captive and placed naked in a dark cell where Dwight feeds him dog food sandwiches and continuously blares loud music to prevent Daryl from sleeping. Dwight is sent by Negan to retrieve a member of The Sanctuary named Gordon who escaped and finds that Gordon would rather die than spend one more minute there. Dwight returns back and finds Daryl lying down on the floor by a puddle of vomit and brings him to Negan. Negan tells the story of how Dwight escaped with his wife Sherry and his fiancee Tina but decided to man up and return back home to face his punishment, which was having his face burned with an iron. Negan attempts to force Daryl into saying that his name is Negan to complete his submissiveness but Daryl refuses and states his own name. An angered Dwight shouts at Daryl to give into Negan's demands to avoid dying. Daryl explains that he understands why Dwight sided with Negan because he is looking out for someone he cares about and that he cannot give into Negan because he has people he cares about as well.